El secreto de Potrillo
by Alecrin
Summary: Oculto bajo su gorro de papel de aluminio Potrillo guarda un secreto. Algo que nadie debería conocer, ni siquiera él mismo. Y mucho menos tú, fangosillo.


_Ya sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso. Son de un tal Eoin Colfer._

**oo00oo**

En la PES circulaban montones de teorías acerca de Potrillo y su gorro de papel de aluminio. Las había para todos los gustos, algunas eran rebuscadas, otras increíbles y muchas simplemente ridículas.

Entre la mayoría de los miembros de Reconocimiento estaba bastante extendida la creencia de que se trataba de un mecanismo de protección contra las agencias de inteligencia de los fangosos, sin embargo esa era una hipótesis a la que otros muchos no concedían ningún crédito. Todos sabían que por muy paranoico que pudiera ser el centauro la idea de que los fangosos y su arcaica tecnología llegaran a esos extremos era algo que ni siquiera a Potrillo se le pasaría por la imaginación. Y tenían una buena razón para creerlo, porque si el propio Potrillo no había podido inventar un aparato capaz de leer la mente ¿cómo iban a lograrlo esos seres cuya tecnología más avanzada eran unos trastos llenos de cables?

No. Los chicos de Recuperación y algunos escuadrones de Reconocimiento, con Camorra Kelp a la cabeza, estaban convencidos de que existía otra razón para que, incluso dentro de su inviolable y supersegura cabina de operaciones, Potrillo siguiera paseándose con la gorra encasquetada hasta el fondo de sus peludas orejas. Tenía que haber otra razón, una mucho más creíble y poderosa, y la lógica decía que esa razón solo podía llevar un nombre: el de Opal Koboi.

La rivalidad que existía entre el centauro y la duendecilla era sobradamente conocida por todos y se remontaba los suficientes años atrás como para haberse convertido en un sentimiento viejo y enquistado, que hacía ya mucho tiempo había superado la simple envidia profesional o el espionaje industrial para convertirse en algo personal. A ninguno de los dos les bastaba con destacar, tenían que ser los mejores, superar al otro, aniquilar su reputación y erigirse como el mayor genio entre las criaturas mágicas. Y ese, y no otro, era el motivo por el que Potrillo trotaba por la vida en general y por el centro de operaciones de la PES en particular con su ridícula e inseparable gorra plateada, porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los laboratorios Koboi desbancasen a su empresa del podio tecnológico lanzando al mercado los cacharros más sofisticados después de haberle robado sus geniales ideas.

Para el centauro convivir con las constantes burlas acerca de su aspecto no era plato de buen gusto. Resulta que normalmente era él quien se dedicaba a hacer comentarios jocosos a costa de los demás y verse en el lado contrario no le hacía precisamente feliz, sin embargo todo aquello le parecía un mal menor y cada vez que surgía un nuevo rumor Potrillo no hacía absolutamente nada por desmentirlo, por muy disparatado que este pudiera llegar a ser. Para él habría sido muy fácil acallar los rumores de una vez y para siempre, la solución era tan simple como dejar caer un par de comentarios malhumorados acerca de Opal y los laboratorios Koboi la próxima vez que alguien de Recuperación mencionara en su presencia ese nombre de forma sarcástica y envenenada tratando de provocarle. Algo tan sencillo como eso serviría para hacerles creer que sus hipótesis estaban confirmadas. Hasta el último miembro de la PES daría esa versión por buena, acabando con las especulaciones; al fin y al cabo aquella era la más verosímil de todas cuantas historias circulaban sobre el asunto.

Si no lo había hecho ya, y una parte de él sabía que no lo haría nunca, era por lo peligrosamente cerca que esa teoría en cuestión estaba de la verdad.

En el fondo ni el propio Potrillo estaba muy seguro de lo que quería proteger. Desde luego no era por las patentes tecnológicas, lo único que sabía era que cada vez que pensaba en Opal, la inteligente, hermosísima e imprevisible Opal, una gran confusión se apoderaba de él.

Por mucho que le desagradase la idea a veces no podía evitar pensar que en cierta forma ambos se parecían. Probablemente ella poseía la única mente cuya genialidad podía compararse a la suya propia y aunque a regañadientes tenía que reconocer que Opal era extraordinaria en muchos aspectos, pero a la vez esa mente brillante gozaba de un equilibrio sumamente precario. Por supuesto Potrillo era consciente de que si algún día llegara a hacer público el recelo que le despertaba la admirada duendecilla todos lo achacarían a su paranoia, a la envidia por los contratos millonarios con la PES que ella acababa de birlarle en sus narices, o a una mezcla de ambas cosas; pero el centauro la conocía tal vez mejor que nadie y sabía que estaba en lo cierto. La mente de Opal oscilaba bordeando peligrosamente el abismo, suspendida entre la fina línea que separa la genialidad de la locura. Cualquier día Opal haría algo grandioso y sorprendente, algo que asombraría al mundo, y que probablemente no fuera para bien. Tan convencido estaba Potrillo que pondría la pezuña en el fuego para asegurarlo.

Sin embargo al centauro no le gustaba reflexionar sobre estas cosas. Cuando invariablemente el rostro de Opal se colaba entre sus pensamientos a él le asaltaban toda clase de temores. A veces era la inquietante y abrumadora certeza de que ella era una criatura única. Hermosa, imprevisible, peligrosa, fascinante… tal vez incluso letal. Otras, era la duda acerca de si todas las grandes mentes corren el riesgo de volverse tan inestables. En resumen no sabía exactamente lo que sentía y tampoco deseaba ponerle un nombre. El gorro de aluminio era tanto para los demás como para sí mismo, para mantener sus propios pensamientos a raya. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que si Opal llegaba a enterarse algún día de algo de eso él no podría soportar la humillación, se sentiría tan avergonzado que preferiría pasar el resto de su vida trabajando como mula de tiro para los fangosos. Los comentarios irónicos que su paranoia y su gorro de aluminio pudieran suscitar eran un pequeño precio a pagar por seguir manteniendo su secreto a salvo.

Así es como estaban las cosas y así era como se iban a quedar.

O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba hasta el día en que dejó entrar a Brezo Cudgeon en su cabina de operaciones con intención de burlarse un poco del antiguo oficial caído en desgracia. Por eso cuando Cudgeon finalmente descubrió su juego y formuló con maliciosa voz la pregunta­ _¿lo has adivinado ya? _un solo nombre acudió a la cabeza de Potrillo.

_¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién podría derrotarle usando sus propias armas?_

Solo ella. Nadie más. Si tardó unos minutos en contestar no fue porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque le faltaba el aliento para pronunciar el nombre en voz alta.

–Opal Koboi.

Realmente era un plan brillante, digno de ella.

En las horas que siguieron, encerrado en la cabina de operaciones sin posibilidad de escape, aislado por su propio sistema de seguridad, Potrillo coceó, bufó y resopló hasta quedarse sin aire y en pleno ataque de frustración se arrancó el gorro de la cabeza, hizo con él una bola y lo tiró a la papelera, completamente seguro de que no volvería a necesitarlo nunca; porque en el improbable caso de que Opal consiguiera entrar en su mente lo único que iba a encontrar sería el afán de venganza y la decisión inquebrantable de no parar hasta vencerla, hasta enviarla de una coz en el trasero al lugar que se merecía. La celda más oscura y remota de todo el mundo subterráneo.

**oo00oo**

_Es mi primera incursión en el mundo de Artemis Fowl, tal vez no sea del todo canon porque acabo de descubrir que solo Caballina fue capaz de acabar de una vez por todas con el gorro de Potrillo pero cuando leí el segundo libro no pude evitar imaginarlo exactamente así. Gracias por leer._


End file.
